Everyday
by Blackfan Diamond
Summary: Sakura is a very stubborn and immature young lady. Good thing she has Sasuke around to take care of her! ONE-SHOT


.

.

.

 **Everyday**

.

.

.

Sakura was very anxious. In a few hours, she would be interviewed at the hospital to see whether she would be accepted as one of the new medical students or not. She had been waiting for that moment for a very, very long time, and she couldn't fail! It was already hard enough to pass the examination, she couldn't fail right in the interview!

She was tapping her right foot on the ground in anxiety while she waited for Sasuke to arrive. He had promised to be there at 1h30pm sharp so she wouldn't be late for her interview at 2h30pm. And it was already… she checked her watch: _1h14pm!_ Now, what if he couldn't make it on time and she was late? Or what if he hit the car or if it started to rain heavily or if a tree fell on the street or maybe a street lamp exploded and electrocuted them or even if she was struck by a lightning on her way to the hospital…!

Impatiently, she pressed the sole button on the intercom and waited a few seconds.

'' _Security, how can I help_?'' she heard the man on the other side answer.

''Shiro? Is it you?'' she pressed her ear against the intercom to hear him properly ''it's Sakura!''

'' _Hey, Sakura-san_ '' he greeted her '' _what can I do for you? Are you stuck outside without your keys again?_ ''

''No, I'm not, I just have a very big problem and I need your help'' she urged him.

'' _What's going on?_ '' he asked, his voice filled with concern.

''Can you see me well from the cameras in front of the building?'' she asked with a straight face.

'' _I can_ ''

She took one step to the side so she was right in front of the camera, then said:

''I have an interview today, do I look good?''

There was silence on the other side of the line.

''Shiro? Hello?'' she asked, coming closer to the intercom again.

'' _You look great'_ ' she heard him say after a moment, his voice failing to conceal how funny he found the situation.

''That's a relief!'' she sighed, wiping an imaginary drop of sweat from her forehead ''oh, it's Sasuke-kun! I'll see you later, Shiro, wish me luck!'' she waved at the camera and rushed to the black car that stopped in front of their building.

'' _Good luck!_ '' she heard Shiro say before there was the sound of the call being ended.

''Boooooy, I thought we'd be late!'' she commented once she was inside the car.

''It's 1h18'' he mentioned ''I figured you'd be too anxious so I came to pick you up earlier'' he explained, though he was sure that in her mind they were already _super late_.

''Anyway, let's hurry to that hospital!'' she determined ''Today is the day they're going to have the honour of witnessing Haruno Sakura's awesomeness!''

Sasuke smiled to himself and started the car, pressing play on her playlist.

.

.

.

''So?'' he looked at her in expectation, trying to read her facial expression to see if he could get a hint of what had happened inside the interview room.

She walked to him and stopped a few steps away with a straight face. Then she pulled a card from her pocket and raised it on her eye's level.

''Ta daaaaaa!'' she sang, making the V sign and showing him the card. _Haruno Sakura - Medical Student_ it said.

Sasuke gave her one of his best smiles and patted her head.

''Good job!'' he praised her, and Sakura took a step back with a 'hey', trying to go away from the hand that kept messing with her hair.

''I'm officially a university student now, you have to treat me extra well!'' she pointed out, raising her head proudly.

''Oh do I?'' he smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist while with the other hand he pulled her chin closer to him ''I'll treat you to dinner tonight then. Is that good enough for you?''

''Hmm'' she pretended to be thinking hard ''I guess that will do! For now'' and offered him a mischevious smile.

Sasuke smirked and gave her a peck on the cheek.

''Let's go then, we should head to the university to get the papers done. Then we can go out''

Sasuke held her hand and guided her outside.

''Sasuke-kun is being very nice to me today, I feel like a princess!'' she celebrated, shily bringing her free hand to her mouth.

He smiled from the corner of his mouth.

''Since it's like that, we can stop to have some ice cream on our way to uni too'' he offered.

''ICE CREAAAAAAAAMM!'' she cheered, jumping and raising her free arm high. Then she chuckled and came closer to him, letting his arm rest on her waist as they walked.

.

.

.

''Uni is hardddddddddd! I don't want to go there anymore'' she cried out as soon as she entered their apartment, throwing herself on the couch and pressing one cushion against her face and screaming.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, still drying his hair with a towel, to find his girlfriend like that with a defeated expression.

''It was just the first day'' he reasoned, sitting on the edge of the couch, next to her body.

''It was horrible'' she retorted, her voice muffled because of the cushion.

He chuckled.

''Want to talk about it?''

She sat on the couch and frowned. There was silence for a long time while she thought hard, Sasuke waited patiently.

Then Sakura sighed.

''I think I'd rather watch a movie and eat something sweet'' she concluded.

Sasuke supressed a short laugh.

''Sure, we'll do just that then'' he kissed her forehead ''do you want to melt some chocolate and eat it with strawberries?'' he suggested, putting a wild lock of pink hair behind her ear.

Sakura's eyes lightened up and she smiled brightly at him.

And the couple spent the rest of the evening chatting, watching movies on the couch and eating strawberries with chocolate.

.

.

.

''Sakura, no'' he said resolutely.

''BUT, SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNN!'' she begged, hugging the kitten in her arms.

''Leave it here, someone else will take it home, let's go'' he insisted, turning his back to the pinkette and starting to walk away, hoping she would leave the kitten there and follow him.

Sakura ran and blocked his way, raising the kitten high in her hands so it was almost touching his face. Sasuke took a step back and the kitten meowed in complain.

''You're always busy with college and I with work, a kitten will only give us something to worry about when we're not at home'' he reasoned.

''But look at this cutie, it wants to go home with us! Don't you want to come home, cutie? Who's mama's new baby? Who is it? You're right, it's you!'' she pressed her head against the kitten's, who glanced at Sasuke with a scared face.

Sasuke looked incredulously at his girlfriend

''C'mon, Sakura, leave it here''

Sakura turned around and started to walk towards the parking lot, to their car.

''I think I'm going to call you Dog'' she said to the small kitten in her arms, calmly walking away from Sasuke.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

.

.

.

When Sasuke came back from the market and entered the bedroom that morning, he found a very concentrated Sakura sitting on their bed, still wearing her PJ's, and a few baby dolls next to her.

''It will only sting a bit, my darling'' she said to the doll ''but I promise it will be very quick!''

Sasuke leaned against the door and watched as she took a real needle and a syringe, cleaned the doll's arm with alcohol and took the needle and a syringe in her hand.

''Don't be afraid, I do this aaaalll the time, I totally know what I'm doing'' she said, her hand shaking as she approached the doll with the needle. She closed her eyes before violently sticking it on its arm ''Uh'' she opened her eyes and examined the needle ''I'm not sure if it's normal for the needle to appear on the other side too'' she made a concerned face and pulled the needle back ''Oh God! I forgot the tourniquet!'' she brought a hand to her forehead ''Ahhh I'm sorry, little one! Let's do it again!'' then she excitedly started the process all over again.

Sasuke quietly left the room. He'd better leave the house before she decided to practice on a real human, he thought to himself.

.

''AAAA I GIVE UP'' he heard her shout from the bedroom. Sighing, he put down the book he had been reading and walked to the bedroom to find Sakura lying in bed on her belly, an upset expression on her face.

''What happened?''

''This is useless, I'll never make it, I'm too scared of sticking this needle on people, I can't do it'' she sighed in defeat ''I'll never become a good doctor if I can't even do small medical procedures like this''

''What exactly is preventing you from doing it?'' he asked, sitting next to her.

She sat on bed and Sasuke wiped the single tear that fell from her left eye.

''I can't stand hurting others, Sasuke-kun! And I feel like I will hurt people if I stick this needle on them, I don't get to practice much so when the time comes I'll definitely do everything wrong, I can't get myself to do it'' she looked down.

Sasuke considered her face for a moment. Then he raised his sleeve and offered her his arm

''Practice on me, then'' he said, his face blushing as he turned his head to the side ''You would never hurt me''

Sakura raised her watery eyes in shock, glancing at his face then his arm. Sasuke finally looked at her with his eyes full of determination.

Then she smiled and wiped her tears, giggling.

''You're right. I would never hurt Sasuke-kun!''

Sakura took the needle she had used on the dool and prepared it again.

''Hey, but take sterile needles!''

''Oh, right!''

''And don't forget the tourniquet''

Her eyes widened

''Oh of course! I was almost forgetting it again'' she released a nervous laugh.

Sasuke closed his eyes and prepared himself mentally for a long afternoon.

.

.

.

It was nice to spend some time with friends, Sasuke thought to himself.

Having to watch the girls babbling to one another about girls things, though? Not so nice.

''Well, in _my_ period, I get super stressed out'' Tenten commented.

From behind her, without noticing it, Neji started to nod repeatedly, and Sakura couldn't help but burst into laughter at the sight of his scared face.

''I feel super emotional on those days'' Sakura stated

''A total crying baby'' Sasuke added, receiving a light punch on the stomach from his girlfriend.

''Speaking of period, I bought a new internal tampon that is just _aaaaaweeesooooomeeeeeee_!'' Ino exclaimed, getting up from the floor ''Let me show you girls!'' she took her purse on the chair and sat down with the group on the floor again, bringing it to her lap.

The boys exchanged disgusted looks, but dared not to say a word.

''Just how many things do you have in your purse?!'' Sakura's jaw dropped as she saw her friend take out of her purse lipsticks, foundation, eyeliner, parfums, tissues, sunblock, sunglasses, toothbrush, hand sanitizer, portable charger, medicines, band-aids, gums, deodorant, stain remover, needle and line of 8 different colors, moisturizing, nail clipper, nail polish (…)

''Well, most of the things I might need I carry in my purse just in case I ever need them'' she explained, frowning. Then her face lightened up and she cheered when she found the tampons and showed them to her friends.

''I've never used anything like this, how do you use it?'' Sakura asked in confusion.

''I really can live without the details'' Shikamaru declared before covering his ears so he wouldn't hear anything he didn't want to.

Sakura, Tenten and Ino laughed hard.

''I would never manage to carry so many things around'' Tenten said, giggling at the mountain of things Ino had taken from her purse and now laid in front of her ''I carry only the essential''

Ino scowled

''This _is_ essential!''

''What about you, Sakura-san?'' Tenten tried to draw the attention to the other girl ''What do you carry in your purse?''

Sakura thought to herself for a moment and then pointed with one finger to her purse on the other side of the room, looking at Sasuke with a wide smile. He sighed and went to grab it for her, being rewarded with a gentle kiss on his cheek when he came sit next to her and she sat on his lap again.

After searching her purse for a few seconds, she finally said:

''Ketchup''

Everyone blinked. Sasuke cleared his throat to hide a short laughter.

''Why ketchup, though?'' Tenten asked, bewildered.

''You never know when you'll need ketchup'' she exclaimed loudly, trying to make her point.

''Care to elaborate?'' Neji questioned her.

''Picture this'' Sakura started ''you buy a delicious hamburger, you're very eager to eat it. But when you go get some ketchup... BAAAAMMM there's none!'' she shouted, alarming everyone ''Then you have two options: throw your hamburger away or face the death it is to eat a hamburger without any ketchup'' then she smiled widely ''which is why I always carry ketchup in my purse. C'mon, this is like, a First-Aid supply!''

Everyone blinked a few times before starting to laugh hard while Sakura looked at them in confusion.

''What?'' she asked.

''I love you so much'' Sasuke pecked her cheek and giggled.

Sakura didn't really understand what happened and why they were laughing, but her heart felt warm with his words and she smiled widely back at him, deciding she should just enjoy the moment.

.

.

.

Even though Sasuke had his own classes to attend, Sakura would always insist on taking him to some of her classes too. That's because, according to her, some things they learned were _general knowledge_ and _everybody should hear those wise words_. That's how he found himself in one of her classes, listening to the professor say words he never heard of, but having to pretend he was overwhelmed by all he was hearing, for he didn't want Sakura to start complaining about how he wasn't paying attention to that ' _superawesome'_ class.

''It's easy for us, doctors and doctors-to-be, to tell our patients to change unhealthy habits. But how easy is it to really change the way we are used to doing things every day?'' the professor inquired ''having that in mind, I decided to challenge you all to change a habit that we all have: complaining''

Sakura sat on the edge of her seat and poked Sasuke next to her so he would pay attention too. The professor took a box from under his desk and opened it in front of everyone, taking some string bracelets from it.

''Each of you can pick one of these bracelets. It's very simple: whenever you complain about something, change the bracelet to the other wrist. This way, you will make yourself conscious of your bad habit so you can stop it. My challenge is that you spend one whole month without complaining!''

''I thought he was going to say something like 'each time you complain your friend can slap you with this string bracelet' '' Sakura commented, disappointed ''that would be far more traumatic and effective''

Sasuke chuckled, squeezing her hand softly before getting up to pick two, one for each of them.

''No, no, no! I want the light blue one, you keep the red one'' she said quickly when he handed her the red string.

''I thought you liked red?'' he inquired, confused.

''I do, and you like blue'' she said simply, taking the blue string from his hand ''this way it looks like I have a part of you and you have a part of me!''

He smirked and nodded, taking his place next to her again.

''There'' she helped him with his bracelet, then put her wrist next to his to compare ''we look like the cutest couple in the world!'' she giggled.

''And are we not?'' he asked, leaning to kiss the tip of her nose.

She smiled brightly at him.

.

.

.

''Could you pass me the salt?''

''Change the bracelet!''

''What? That wasn't a complaint''

''By asking for salt you're complaining that there's not enough salt in the food!''

''Sakura, this is not how this should work''

''Complained again!''

''That was not a complaining!''

''That's another complaint!''

Sasuke sighed and changed the bracelet to the other wrist to appease her.

After a moment of silence, he dared to utter a few words.

''Have you picked the movie we're going to watch tonight?''

She smiled widely

''Yes! It's my favorite movie in the worlddddddd! I know we've watched it a few times already but it's just sooooo cuteeeeee! And you know what- oh change the bracelet!'' she exclaimed the final sentence loud.

''I didn't say anything'' he protested

''Well your expression was enough to show your discontent''

''The bracelet thing is for complaints, not for discontentment''

''Is that a complaint?''

''Sakura stop''

''Why? Are you getting irritated?'' she teased, leaning on top of the table to reach him on the other side and kissing his forehead.

''Hn''

''There you go! Isn't life much easier when you don't complain?''

''I'm not complaining''

''You just complained again!'' she hit the table and laughed hard

''That was not a complaint!''

''Yes it was, now change the bracelet!''

''Well, you're complaining that I'm complaining!''

''And you're complaining that I'm complaining that you're complaining! Now change the bracelet!'' she urged him, frowning.

Sasuke took off the bracelet and put it on the table, looking at her defiantly.

Sakura did the same and returned his gaze fiercely.

He rolled his eyes.

''This was a bad idea, you don't have the maturity for this kind of thing''

She gaped at him

''How dare youuuuuuu! Put the bracelet back on!''

At this moment, Dog jumped on the table, smelled everything and took the two bracelets on its small mouth, bringing it back to the couch so he could bite the strings as much as he wanted.

''Now what are going to do every time the other complains?'' Sakura looked devastated.

Sasuke considered it for a moment.

''I know what''

She looked up at him as he walked around the table to reach her and kneeled next to her, moving his face closer until he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

She giggled.

''Yeah, I like this better too''

He smirked.

''I think you'll like this even more''

He put his hand inside his pocket and took a small, black velvet box from it. Opening it in front of her to reveal a ring, the most beautiful one she'd ever seen. Her eyes sparkled and released a happy shriek, jumping on his lap and embracing his neck, making both of them fall on the floor.

''Is this a yes?'' he asked, smiling happily at her.

''OF COURSE IT IS!'' she sat on the floor on his lap and looked at him deep into his eyes, feeling utter happiness fill her. Then she quickly added ''Now let me put on the ring quick, before you come back to your senses and change your mind!'' and she took the ring from the velvet box and placed it on her finger, looking at it in admiration.

Sasuke chuckled.

''Trust me, I won't change my mind'' he placed a small kiss on her lips ''Someone needs to keep an eye on you and make sure you're on the straight and narrow at all times''

''Pshh I'm completely mature and competent at everything, what are you talking about!''

''Of course you are'' he mocked.

''But if you want to spend the rest of your life with me, you have to be nice to me and treat me kindly! Do everything I want!'' she rose a finger, as if lecturing him.

''How's that going to make you grow mature?''

''But I am mature!''

''Change the brac- oh''

Sakura fell from his lap from laughing hard and then threw her arms around his neck to hug him tightly.

''I love you so so so so so much, Sasuke-kunnnn!''

He smiled and wrapped both arms around her small body.

''I know''

.

.

.

It was a nice, calm day in summer.

The waves at the beach were moving softly and a cool breeze was blowing.

''I told you a house in front of the sea would be the best investment!''

''You say that about everything you want to buy and I go against it''

''Oh, c'mon! This house is awesome and this side of the beach is normally empty, it's like we bought a house _and the beach_ altogether!''

''Given how much we paid for it, the house should've come with an entire island''

''Dog likes it in here, and so do I! It was _a bit_ expensive, yeah, but now we have many happy days ahead of us to do as we please and enjoy life until it ends and we're all dead!''

''That was a little morbid''

She turned to look at him in the eyes

''Will you love me and stay with me until the end of our days, Sasuke-kun?''

He took her left hand in his, the marriage ring glowing, and kissed its palm softly. Then he showed her the ring in his own finger.

''I don't think I have much of a choice now, do I? I'm stuck with you forever, and you with me''

Sakura giggled and hugged him tightly, resting her head against his chest as he held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

Yes, he looked forward to spending every day of his life like this.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

* * *

Before I wrote the last part I was like ''Hmmmm Imma make a very tragic ending just because!'' hahahahahahahaha But I decided to be nice and write a happy one xD

I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I had writing it!

Big hugs!

.

Blackfan Diamond


End file.
